


Dinner on a house boat

by JMDeLoach



Series: Moving Forward [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dinner, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance, third date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMDeLoach/pseuds/JMDeLoach
Summary: Alex and Sierra have their third date: dinner on Sierra's house boat.





	Dinner on a house boat

Alex knocked on the door of Sierra’s house boat. She’d never been in one before, and she couldn’t wait to see inside.

“Alex,” Sierra greeted her, “please come in.”

Alex kissed her on the cheek as she entered. “I brought wine.”

“Great,” Sierra said. “Does it need to be chilled?”

“Probably,” Alex wasn’t really a wine drinker. She preferred a good whiskey. “It’s pink. I didn’t know what we were having for dinner. And even if I did, I wouldn’t have known what wine to get.”

“Fair enough,” Sierra laughed.

To Alex’s mild disappointment, the inside of a house boat looked remarkably like the inside of any house or apartment.

“Did you bring a swimsuit?” Sierra asked as she put the wine in the refrigerator.

“I did,” Alex said, “but you never told me why I needed it.”

“If I told you it would ruin the surprise,” Sierra smiled.

“I do like surprises,” Alex said, sarcastically.

“Don’t worry,” Sierra said. “This isn’t a big surprise. Just wanted to keep a little mystery.” She winked at Alex and flashed a naughty smile.

“Oh I think there’s still plenty of mystery,” Alex said. Of course she was referring not only to the fact that they had only gone on two dates; but also that there was so much she couldn’t tell Sierra. Like she was the director of a top secret government black ops organization or that her sister was Supergirl.  

“Hopefully we can continue to get to know each other better.” Sierra walked up to Alex tucked her hair behind her ear. She leaned in and kissed her, first gently, then a bit harder. Then pulled away before things could escalate.

“Are you always such a tease?” Alex asked.

“No,” she said flatly, “but we have dinner to procure and then make.”

“What do you mean ‘procure’?” Alex asked.

“It means we have to go get it,” Sierra teased.

“I know what ‘procure’ means,” Alex said. “I meant…”

Sierra kissed her before she could finish her thought. “I’m kidding.”

“I will try to relax,” Alex smiled.

“You don’t have anything to be nervous about,” Sierra said. She was always so laid back and just seemed to go along with whatever came her way.

“This is the first time I’ve wanted things to work out since,” Alex cut herself off.

“Since someone broke your heart?” Sierra asked. They hadn’t discussed exes or past relationships.

“No one broke my heart but me,” Alex said.

“Okay,” Sierra said. “Well I have no intention of breaking mine or yours.”

“Jesus,” Alex exhaled hard, “this is just our third date. We shouldn’t be this serious so soon. Should we?”

Sierra smiled. “We’ve heard each other’s horror stories. I think we both know we’ve found a good thing here.”

Alex couldn’t help but smile back. “You’re right.” She kissed Sierra softly on her lips. “Now, tell me more about this ‘procuring’ of dinner.”

***

“Just get in,” Sierra said.

“Nope.” Alex was pretty sure she was about to make a fool of herself.

“I’m gonna hold it in place and you sit beside it on the dock, put your feet in, then just scoot on into the cockpit.”

Alex looked at the kayak with a lot of suspicion. “It’s going to turn over and I’m going to fall out.”

“No it won’t,” Sierra laughed. “It doesn’t want to turn over any more than your bike doesn’t want to fall down. And you handle that pretty well.”

“That’s different,” Alex protested.

“Yeah. It is,” Sierra said. “You fall over on your bike you may not survive. You turn the boat over and you’ll get wet. But you’ll live.” She paused for a second. “You _can_ swim, can’t you?”

“Yes. I can swim,” Alex said. “I brought my swimsuit didn’t I?”

“Well you have a point…”

Alex cut her off. “See, you told me to change into my suit because you expect me to turn this thing over.”

“Oh my god, Alex,” Sierra laughed, “you’re going to get wet whether you fall in or not. Just get in the boat.”

“Fine.”

Alex sat on the side of the dock, put her feet in, then slid into the cockpit of the kayak and sat down.

“See,” Sierra jabbed, “didn’t turn it over.”

“Yet.” Alex said as she checked to make sure her life vest was secure.

Sierra’s house boat had a wooden deck surrounding it that doubled as a dock directly onto the water in the back. The bay was calm and smooth and it was perfect for kayaking beginners like Alex.

“That’s it,” Sierra encouraged Alex. “We aren’t trying to win any races; we’re just on a leisurely paddle.”

“So this is how we’re procuring dinner, huh?” Alex asked.

“Yep. We’re going to paddle over to a little fish market that’s right on the water, pick out dinner, then come back and cook it.”

“You do this a lot, don’t you?” Alex asked.

“All the time.”

The paddle to the market took about half an hour at the pace they were setting—which was very laid back. They talked about trivial things like favorite movies, food allergies, and which was better: paper books, ebooks, or audiobooks. Topics avoided were exes, work, politics, and religion. Best not to get into any potential controversial or emotional conversations while out in the bay.

“Wrap the line around the cleat like a figure eight,” Sierra instructed as they tied their kayaks to the dock behind the fish market. “Good, now loop that through there. And we’re done.”

“Sierra,” a man said, excited to see her. He came out to meet her at the water.

“Miguel,” she answered and they kissed each other on the cheek. “This is Alex.”

“Hello, Alex,” he smiled and kissed her on the cheek as well. “What are you looking for today?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” she smiled at Alex. “I thought we’d pick something out once we got here.”

“Well come here and try these,” Miguel said. “I’ve saved some for dinner. Otherwise I would have sold out within an hour for lunch. They’re incredible.”

Miguel reached into a trough of ice and brought out an oyster. He took his knife and shucked it and handed the single shell to Sierra. She turned it up and sucked the tender flesh into her mouth. “Oh my god,” she said, still chewing. “These are amazing.”

Alex just watched.

Miguel shucked another one and handed it to Alex. “No thank you,” she said. “I’ve never.”

“You’ve never had oysters?” Sierra asked, her eyes widening.

“No.”

“You’re missing out,” Sierra said.

“They look disgusting,” Alex said.

“Well, they’re delicious.”

“What the hell.” Alex took the shell and turned it up. The oyster slid from the shell and filled her mouth. She made a face and Sierra laughed. Alex chewed and swallowed and shook her head. “Um, no.”

Sierra couldn’t help but laugh more.

“Thanks,” Alex said. She was obviously upset with Sierra for making fun of her.

“I’m not laughing at you,” Sierra said.

“Yes you are.”

“Yes I am,” Sierra said. She put her arms around Alex’s neck and gave her a kiss. “I’m sorry. Forgive me?” She raised her eyebrows at Alex.

“As long as you make me an amazing dinner,” Alex said. “That isn’t oysters.”

***

Sierra started the coals for the small grill then went inside to finish prepping the rest of the meal. Alex emerged from the bathroom after she changed out of her bikini and cover up and back into shorts and a simple tank.

“What are you making?” she asked as she watched Sierra stir the contents of a bowl.

“This is a fresh mango, pineapple, and habanero salsa for the grilled halibut,” Sierra smiled. “And I have some broccolini and honey balsamic multi-colored carrots roasting in the oven.”

“How many colors do carrots come in?” Alex asked.

“Lots,” Sierra said. “Purple, orange, white, yellow and all shades in between.”

“Well, it sounds delicious,” Alex said. “Do you eat like this every night?”

“Usually,” Sierra said, “I like fish and fresh veggies and fruit, so it isn’t that hard. Besides, I cook like this for my clients so it’s not that big of a deal to make a little extra for me.”

The grilled halibut with fruit salsa was perfectly cooked and seasoned and the roasted vegetables had more colors than what Alex thought was possible considering the way she typically ate.

“That was amazing,” Alex said as she finished the last bit of food on her plate. “I forgive you for laughing at me earlier.”

“I’m glad you liked it,” Sierra said as she poured another round of wine. “If you didn’t, there’s always the food trucks.”

“Indeed,” Alex laughed. “Let me take care of dishes.”

“Nonsense,” Sierra said. “You’re my guest. Besides, I’m just going to pop them in the dishwasher. Won’t take a minute. If you’d like to go find a movie we can watch something or we can just have more wine and talk.”

“I’ll get more wine,” Alex said.

They sat on the couch and drank wine and talked about more substantial things than their previous conversations. About one hour and two more glasses of wine in, Alex decided to take a leap.

“Will I run you off if I tell you about my last relationship?” It was as good a time as any to broach the subject of kids and come clean about what happened between her and Maggie.

“Unless you’re going to tell me you’re still in love with her, no,” Sierra said.

Alex laughed nervously. She didn’t know if she’d ever not love Maggie. It wasn’t lack of love that separated them; but the differences between them were too great to overcome. It took her a long time to come to terms with it; but she knew it now.

“We were set to be married. I mean, _set_. Food, venue, shower, friends, family, everything we needed was in place. We were literally days away. And a random conversation revealed that we had very different opinions about something.”

“Kids?” Sierra asked.

Alex looked puzzled. “How did you know?”

“The night we met at the bar and vented about bad dates you said that ever since you checked the ‘I want kids’ box on the dating app you had been paired with lots of single moms whose lives were in chaos. And since then you mentioned that you had recently gotten out of a serious relationship. I just put two and two together. Besides, I’ve seen how you look at couples with kids.”

“I know it’s only our third date,” Alex said. She shifted so that she could look Sierra directly in the eye. “But I can’t get involved with someone again just to find out, after I’ve fallen in love with them, that we aren’t on the same page about something that huge.”

“I understand,” Sierra said. “And I’ll be completely honest.” Alex’s stomach turned and she wished she hadn’t said anything. Not yet. She wasn’t ready to lose Sierra and start all over. “I’ve never considered having children.”

“I see,” Alex said. She suddenly felt ill and just wanted to run away. “So you don’t want kids?”

Sierra took Alex’s hand. “I’ve never considered them, because I’ve never found anyone I could see myself having kids with. But with the right person, who knows.”

“That’s not a ‘no’,” Alex tried to smile. “It’s not a ‘yes’ either.”

“I’ve never felt a particular urge to be a mom,” Sierra said. “But I’ve also never said that I didn’t want children. I’m really up to the idea, like I said, with the right person.”

Alex let out a sigh of relief. It wasn’t the perfect answer; but at least she knew the subject wouldn’t completely derail their relationship if and when the time came to discuss it. “What about you? Any deal breakers we need to get out in the open?”

“I don’t think so,” Sierra said. “I don’t have a lot of things I can’t compromise on. I’m not adamantly for or against too much. Unless you insist on eating junk food every meal. Then I just won’t cook for you.”

Desperate to keep the mood light, Alex decided to change the subject to something more innocuous. “I have to say, I thought a house boat would look a lot different on the inside. I’m not sure what I was expecting; but they look like any other house or apartment. So what’s the biggest appeal?”

Sierra leaned in and whispered in Alex’s ear. “My bedroom is underwater.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, check out my other works in the Doctor Who and Call the Midwife fandoms. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @masters_jd  
> Or Facebook https://www.facebook.com/jessie.masters.31  
> If you follow me on social media, make sure to let me know it's you!


End file.
